Natsu no Kakera
by yume fuusen
Summary: Ini adalah fic season ketiga dari fic sebelumnya, Chiisana Tenohira. Kejadian yang dialami Rukia hampir sama seperti di season pertama, dan berhubungan dengan cowok. Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Silakan baca!
1. Chapter 1

Update terbaru! Masih berhubungan dengan fic yang sebelumnya, Chiisana Tenohira. Hmm, akhir-akhir ini saya senang sekali menulis fic yang berdasarkan lagu. Ahahaha, mungkin karena lagunya itu enak didenger atau ada alasan lainnya yang saya sembunyikan? Kalo mau tau kenapa, langsung tanya pada saya saja! Ehm, yak! Inilah fic season ketiga saya, dan masih terinspirasi oleh pengalaman pribadi yang rumit. saya persembahkan fic terbaru saya ini untuk kalian semua!

_Douzo yomimashita ne!_ :)

**DISCLAIMER!**

**BLEACH (c) by Tite Kubo**

**SONG by Aqua Timez**

Natsu no Kakera

"_Amaku natsukashii natsu no kakera_

_Mada osanaki kokoro de wakeau_

_Ano koro arayuru yume ga kono me ni_

_Usutta sora wo tobitai toki wa me wo tsubutta..."_

Libur panjang telah usai. Di tahun ini aku telah siap mempelajari semuanya, yang telah lama tertimbun dalam otakku. Kalian mau tahu apa rahasianya? Di liburan kali ini aku mengajar dan diajar! Hem, mungkin kalian masih belum tahu apa yang kumaksud. Tadi kubilang aku mengajar dan diajar, bukan? Mengajar yang kumaksud adalah mengajar murid-murid dan memberikan tambahan pelajaran. Oh ya, aku mengajar Bahasa Jepang (istilah kerennya: _Nihongō_) di sebuah ruko bersama Sayu, sahabat kecilku saat SD. Sayu-lah yang mengusulkan ide ini, dan kami sepakat akan menyewa sebuah ruko untuk mengajar anak-anak dan remaja Bahasa Jepang. Yah, bagi orang-orang awam, mungkin hal ini sangat biasa saja. Tapi bagi kami tidak! Selain membagi ilmu dan mendapal amal (untuk di akhirat nanti :P), kami juga mendapat tambahan uang yang lumayan banyak! Biaya bimbingan belajar selama sebulan adalah Rp50.000,- (lima puluh ribu rupiah, murah kan? ^^) dan untuk buku belajarnya tidak disediakan disini, melainkan membeli sendiri sesuai rekomendasi Sayu. Hihi, bagi kalian yang ingin mencoba metode ini, silakan! Banyak sekali manfaatnya lho.

-ooOoo-

Yang kedua adalah diajar. Kalian harus tahu, bahwa aku adalah orang yang gampang dan cepat sekali merasa bosan! Maka dari itu, selama liburan aku selalu mengisi dengan hal yang bermanfaat, seperti belajar bersama, mencari buku-buku referensi, dan tentunya ikut les! Tapi aku nggak ikut les dimana-mana lho. Yap, aku dan Sayu ikut les privat di rumah, karena les di luar biaya mengajarnya cukup mahal, maka dari itu kami memilih untuk les di rumah! Selain waktunya bisa diatur, pelajarannya juga bisa kita pilih sendiri lho! Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan adalah matematika, Bahasa Inggris, Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, Sejarah, Ekonomi, Geografi, juga Sosiologi. Nah, diantara semua mata pelajaran diatas, bisa kalian pilih! Misalnya jika besok ada ulangan matematika, maka kami lebih memfokuskan ke pelajaran itu. Satu yang aku senangi jika kita les privat adalah, bayarannya relatif murah. Karena kami les bersama, maka kami berdua hanya membayar Rp300.000,- (tiga ratus ribu rupiah) untuk satu bulan. Kalo libur, biasanya aku nggak les, tetapi karena libur kali ini sangat lama, makanya aku lebih memilih les. Aku sendiri sudah lama ikut les privat bersama Pak Ukitake, saat kelas 6 SD! Karena saat itu Ibu ingin aku masuk ke SMP negeri. Begitu juga saat kelas 3 SMP dan 3 SMU, aku tetap les bersamanya. Yah, bisa dibilang aku adalah pelanggan setia, hehe.

-ooOoo-

"_...Boku wa itsunomanika sora no_

_Tobi kata wo wasurete shimatta_

_Uso ya iiwake mo jouzu ni natta_

_Yume no kagi wa mune no oku ni shimatta..."_

Saat di kampus, aku merasa seperti mahasiswa yang baru masuk universitas. Aku sangat senang dan aku menganggap hari pertama masuk ini seperti tanpa beban. Lalu aku mencari kelas tempat aku dan Sayu berada, lalu di kejauhan terlihatlah sesosok gadis yang kukenal berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku tahu siapa dia. Ya, aku tahu...!

-ooOoo-

Tsuzuku

Yeah, selesai juga chapter pertama di season ketiga ini! Kuharap kalian suka dan aku tunggu review dari kalian, baik itu komentar atau saran juga pesan, akan kutunggu!

Salam,

WW Rka


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Natsu no Kakera. Hmm, saya juga bingung gimana bilangnya, tapi silakan dibaca!

* * *

"_...Nakushita mono to hikikae ni te ni_

_Ireta mono wa nan darou_

_Fushiawase na wake demo nai no ni_

_Nazeka tameiki ga kobore ochiteku..."_

Ternyata gadis itu Sayu, sahabatku. Segera aku menghampirinya, karena aku ingin sekali bersamanya. Kangen sama sahabat boleh dong? Hehe.

"Ki, lo di kelas mana?" tanyanya padaku.

"Gue juga nggak tau nih, kayaknya kita dateng kepagian deh, makanya gue mau nyari di papan pengumuman. Bareng yuk!"

Hmm, mungkin kalian heran kenapa Sayu bertanya begitu. Yap, kami sudah menjalani ujian program sarjana. Kami berdua sempat sekelas saat kami masih mengambil program S1, tapi sekarang kami telah lulus dan ingin mengambil program S2. apakah kami akan sekelas kembali? Biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Karena memang benar kami datang lebih awal (alias kepagian), maka dari itu kami duduk di tangga FIB sambil membaca buku.

"Buku apaan tuh yang lo baca? Gue pinjem dong," tanya Sayu penasaran.

"Oh ini? _Marmut Merah Jambu_-nya Raditya Dika. Nih, tadinya gue mau pinjemin ke Aragaki, soalnya dia udah buking dari dulu. Tapi kalo dia lupa ngambil ke gue, ya udah lo pinjem aja," jawabku.

"Oke. Tapi gue baca-baca dulu boleh kan? Gue penasaran sih! _Cover_-nya lucu banget, kocak! Hehe."

-ooOoo-

"_...Tooi mukashi boku-tachi wa_

_Ano natsu no sora no shita_

_Subete ga kagayaite mieta mou_

_Kikoenai hikari ni michita utagoe..."_

Setelah satu jam menunggu dan sudah banyak mahasiswa yang berdatangan, maka ditempelkanlah sebuah kertas (atau mungkin banyak?) di papan pengumuman. Aku ingin sekali melihat hasilnya, apakah aku berhasil di ujian ini dan mendapat beasiswa lagi? Ah, senangnya jika kedua hal itu terwujud, menandakan aku memang tak pernah main-main jika ingin mendapat beasiswa. Semua orang bergerombol ingin melihat pengumuman itu. Ada yang senang dan gembira, ada yang raut wajahnya sedih, ada juga yang menangis. Semua ekspresi itu sangat mencirikan orang yang sudah mengetahui nilainya.

"Permisi.. Maaf, aku mau lihat.. Aduh..! Permisi, aku juga mau lihat pengumuman," kataku.

Aku terkejut saat melihat namaku di papan pengumuman. Aku kaget, kaget sekali. Namaku ada di peringkat pertama dan Sayu ada di peringkat kedua! _Kamisama_, aku dapat nilai tertinggi di ujian ini! Terima kasih banyak, karena kau telah mengizinkan aku untuk mendapatkan beasiswa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sayu! Kita dapat beasiswa lagi! Aaaaah, gue seneng banget! Coba liat nama lo di papan! Nama lo ada di urutan kedua setelah gue! Aaaaaaaaah, kita berdua dapet beasiswa lagi!" teriakku ke arah Sayu.

"Apaan sih lo teriak begitu! Iya, gue liat!" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Misi, gue mau liat nilai! Misi ya..."

Tak lama setelah ia melihat papan itu, ia pun meneteskan air mata dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Lalu ia berlari ke arahku dan memelukku sekuat-kuatnya.

"Ki! Kita berdua dapet beasiswa lagi! Kyaaaaa, gue seneng banget!" katanya terharu.

"Iya, iya! Tapi, kita nggak liat kelas kita dimana ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh iya, nanti gue liat lagi deh! Tapi yang jelas kita harus seneng-seneng dulu karena kita udah dapet nilai yang paling tinggi di fakultas kita! Pokoknya hari ini gue seneng banget, karena gue bisa dapet nilai yang hampir sedikit lagi akan melebihi nilai lo! Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, dengan nilai segini gue udah puas kok, puas banget malah! Hehe, thanks ya sob, lo udah mau jadi sobat baik gue!" katanya, masih menangis.

"Iya, gue juga. Pokoknya kalo Sayu seneng, Rukia juga seneng!" kataku sambil memeluknya.

Tsuzuku ne

* * *

Hmm, selesai juga! Tunggu chap 3 ya, karena kalo chapternya semakin baru, semakin banyak juga peristiwa yang lebih menantang (apa coba)

Silakan review yak!


End file.
